Tear gas applying devices are known in the prior art, they are either non-automatic devices whereby the user operates a valve releasing the required amount of gas from a pressurized cylinder where the gas causing tears is stored. Or, such devices are in the form of a fully automatic valve controlled device usually triggered from a distance to release the tear gas contents from a pressurized cylinder for a predetermined time or until the full contents of the gas are released. Automatic valve control of this type could be accomplished either electrically or pneumatically.
The design contemplated herein of the semi automatic tear gas applying device precludes said device from being operated by mistake as a consequence of pressure being applied to the handle or trigger either by the user or by other means. The design also assures an automatic shut off of the tear gas valve immediately after application of a predetermined amount of such gas to minimize the amount of gas released, hence saving unnecessary gas use, and insuring that the amount of gas emitted is within normal medical limits.
Accordingly it is an object of this invention to provide a mechanical arrangement enabling the user of the tear-gas applying device to release a preset quantity of gas on each action of the trigger to achieve a result similar to a semi automatic weapon releasing one bullet at a time without the need of reloading.
It is another object of this invention to permit the user to release a quantity of gas adjusted to the regular needs he may have, as may be determined by the size of a room or size of a crowd he is confronted with, and without having to assess each time the quantity of gas to be released, as is the case in a manual operation, to thereby avoid an overcharge of gas. It will be understood that this enables the user to act faster by releasing the ideal quantity of gas to achieve the desired results without overdosing or underdosing.
Another important object of this invention is that the device is automatically set to the user's requirements when a need to use tear-gas arises. The equipment is portable and does not require a separate energy source.